Playing Around With Love
by Catgirl3
Summary: James and Lily, Sirius and Midnight, Remus and Anna. Thats the way its always been, until one person messes it up. Will this be the end of the Potter Legacy? Will Sirius and Midnight never see eye to eye? Will Anna And Remus lose their Prefect privledges?
1. 1st Years, Prefects, Friendships!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and every one else from the books. I own Anna Malfoy. And Erinnmeag owns Midnight and the others.  
  
I walked along the corridors of the hall at Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I looked around scared. It was my fifth year. I was a Gryffindor Prefect, on my way to the first years feast. I looked around me at the mob of people rushing to get to the feast. I saw James Potter and his gang of friends. I looked down and sighed. I saw Lily Evans in the crowd around James. They were holding hands. Lily never told me anything about her and James. And we are supposed to be best friends! I sighed loudly and then ran up trying to catch up with Lily "Lily!" I called running up to her and stopping. I turned to her "Can you believe it? Me a Prefect?! I was so sure it was going to be you!" Lily looked from me to James and there was an awkward silence. Then James broke it "Lily.. Do you know her?" Lily looked at him and nodded when Sirius Black and Midnight Johnson come up. Midnight's curls bounced as she walked along side Sirius. "What's going on here?" Sirius asked nosily. "Hello Anna." Midnight said smiling. "Hello." I said back. I looked at Remus Lupin coming up from behind Sirius and that weird chubby kid that is always following James, Sirius, and Remus around. What was his name? Oh! Peter Pettigrew! That was it! Remus looked at us all. He was also Gryffindor Prefect, and he was very handsome. "Hello Remus!" I said like a lovesick schoolgirl, forgetting the fact that I was talking to Lily and James. Remus looked at me "Anna! You and I are supposed to guide the 1st years down to the Great Hall!" he scolded. I looked at him then looked at my combat boots barely showing beneath my robes "Oh yeah huh?" "Don't stand there like a tree! Lets go!" he grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the Great Hall. Midnight shrieked and Sirius jumped "Oye! What'd you do that for?" Midnight looked at Sirius "I AM A PREFECT TOO!!" she pulled her badge out of her handbag and ran after Remus and I. Sirius looked at Midnight running and then turned to James "Aye.. That girl! She gives me the willies sometimes!" James shook his head and kept walking.  
Anna's POV  
  
I walked a line of kids into the Great Hall tripping occasionally. I had my mind so focused on Remus that I didn't notice the steps! Remus saw me fall three times! And I fell 6 times! I feel like such a dope! I just want to get to the Great Hall and sit down! My stomach is growling so much! Oye! Why'd I have to be Prefect?!  
  
Remus' POV  
  
She is acting very weird around me! I wonder.. Does my breath stink? Do I have something in my teeth? I don't understand!  
End Of POV 


	2. The Feast, Mind Reading, And Gossip

Disclaimer: I do not own James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, and every one else from the books. I own Anna Malfoy. And Erinnmeag owns Midnight and the others.  
  
James and Sirius walked into the Great Hall and took their seats. Lily sat next to James. Midnight walked over to her seat in the Ravenclaw table and sat next to her brother's friend Luna. Remus and me walked toward Professor Mcgonagall and handed her the first years. She let us go to our seats along with the other Prefects. I sat next to Remus. James and Sirius snickered as Remus looked at them. See, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all communicated through their minds when it was important. "She did what?" Peter asked Remus telepathically. "Tripped 6 times.." Remus responded. James and Sirius now laughed. Remus shot them a dirty look. "Ha.. She fell head," Sirius said being interrupted "Over heels for you!" James finished, and the two fell on the floor laughing. "Accio James and Sirius" Remus said and the two floated and up into the air and dropped onto their chairs. Lily looked at them "James are you alright?" she said out of the corner of her mouth. Sirius looked offended "No one cares about lil' old Siri?" James smacked him as Professor Mcgonagall came by and pulled them by the ears to her office. "Oy! Professor We haven't ate yet!" Sirius wined. Professor Mcgonagall looked at him "You don't shut that lip of yours you won't be eating all semester!" She led them up to Headmaster Dumbledore. "What did they do this time?" he asked looking at them "Causing a ruckus like usual!" James looked up "Ma'am.. I object! Remus used the magic on us!" He said smartly. "Shut you' lip boy!" Said Hagrid with a wink. Sirius mumbled something as Headmaster let them down to the feast. 1 hour passed by as Mcgonagall said the names of the first years. Finally Dumbledore stood "..It is with great fondness I say this." Lily smirked "And great hunger." She added quietly to Anna who giggled "..I say let us eat!" Dumbledore sat as he sat and food appeared on the golden plates, and the Great Hall burst with talk. Anna poured herself some Pumpkin juice and talked to Lily "Ai. I don't believe that Rem and I are meant to be.. But that wont stop me from fancying him over all others!" She said taking a sip of the juice. Lily giggled "Yes.. Potter and I are meant to be in my book!" Anna smiled "Woo what about Middie and Sirius?" the two gossiped for the rest of the night until Dumbledore stood up. "I hope you will rest well for tomorrow. O.W.Ls are this year, so sleep well! Prefects led your group up to your houses." With that the food and drink disappeared, and Anna and Remus walked there table up to the gryffindor common room. And Remus gave the fat lady portrait the password then turning to everyone "this years password is 'gradient'" Anna led in the group into Common Room. Everyone spilt up into the Girls Dormitories and the Boys Dormitories.  
  
ooc: Ok people sorry about the short chapters.. But I promise it's totally worth it!! The next few chapters are going to be great! I am having a lil writers block and I need some help REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
